mixedmartialartsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dan Severn
| birth_place = Coldwater, Michigan | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = American | height = | weight = | weightclass = 265 | reach = | style = Wrestling, Greco-Roman, Sambo, Freestyle | stance = | fightingoutof= Coldwater, Michigan | team = | rank = NCAA Division I Wrestling | yearsactive = | mmawins = 92 | mmakowins = 15 | mmasubwins = 54 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 16 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 7 | mmancs = | occupation = | university = Arizona State University | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = | url = | sherdog = 52 | footnotes = | updated = }} Daniel DeWayne Severn (born June 8, 1958) is an American mixed martial artist and professional wrestler, notable for his success in the early years of Ultimate Fighting Championship tournaments. Severn has fought and wrestled for many mixed martial arts and professional wrestling promotions, including King of the Cage, PRIDE FC, Cage Rage, WEC, RINGS and the World Wrestling Federation. He holds a professional MMA Record of 92–16–7. In professional wrestling Severn is a two-time world champion, having won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship twice. Severn is one of only a few professional fighters to eclipse the 100 career fight mark. Biography Wrestling Severn has a long history in Greco-Roman and freestyle judo-hensho wrestling. He was a four time All-American at Arizona State University, the original Sunkist Kid of the Sunkist Kids , and a wrestling coach at both his alma mater Arizona State and Michigan State. He has wrestled in Turkey, Japan, Cuba, Hungary, Canada, and France as well as the U.S.A.. Severn failed to win in Olympic trials in 1984 and 1988 (he was a finalist in the trials). In his long career, he has held many national and international titles. He was often introduced to the UFC Octagon as holding more than 100 in total. Severn also held the US national record for victories by pin from 1976 to 1992. Mixed martial arts Severn was the first world-class wrestler to enter the UFC, foreshadowing the period of dominance by wrestlers such as Don Frye in UFC 8 and 9 and Mark Coleman in UFC 10 and 11. Severn entered the UFC in 1994 at UFC 4: Revenge of the Warriors, where he captured the hearts of many UFC fans by executing two impressive back suplexs on Anthony Macias. In the finals of UFC 4, Severn was defeated by Royce Gracie who secured a triangle choke for the victory. The submission loss came after Severn was in Gracie's guard for almost 15 minutes, with the wrestler unable to finish his opponent for lack of striking and submission experience. He soon roared back into mixed martial arts competition, dominating his opponents to capture the tournament championship at UFC 5: Return of the Beast. Severn's first fight with Russian Oleg Taktarov at UFC 5 was what many think his greatest performance ever. He pounded Taktarov that night, opening huge cuts on both Oleg's face & the back of the head (back of the head shots were legal then in the UFC) displaying some of the most brutal ground & pound using knees ever seen. He won by TKO after the ref stopped the fight to protect 'The Russian Bear'. After dominating UFC 5, Severn earned a title shot against Ken Shamrock at UFC 6 to determine the first UFC Superfight Champion, but was defeated by Shamrock via Guillotine Choke. Severn went on to win Ultimate Ultimate 1995, a tournament consisting of UFC champions and runners up. Here Severn defeated Paul Varelans, David "Tank" Abbott, and Oleg Taktarov in a single night. He was also victorious over Ken Shamrock at UFC 9 to become the UFC Superfight Champion, his third title win for the promotion. Severn managed his friend and fellow UFC champion Don Frye during UFC 8. In 1999, Severn founded a new mixed martial arts promotion intended to provide a platform for amateur fighters, called The Danger Zone, in which Severn has also fought. Severn has also trained and became a mentor to notable mixed martial artists including former UFC light-heavyweight champion Rashad Evans and The Ultimate Fighter competitor Luke Zachrich. Dan was inducted into the UFC Hall of Fame at UFC 52. Dan defeated Buddie Dixon at King of the Cage Calgary on March 18, 2010.http://topmmanews.com/2010/02/18/kotc-calgary-march-18/ He won at 2:22 in the 2nd round by TKO Professional wrestling Severn is an accomplished professional wrestler, having worked for UWF International in Japan, the National Wrestling Alliance, and the World Wrestling Federation. He entered the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA) in 1995, and defeated Chris Candido for his first NWA World Heavyweight Championship on a Smoky Mountain Wrestling card. Severn would go on to win the UFC championship that year, making him the first and only man to hold an MMA and a professional wrestling championship simultaneously. Severn would go on to hold the NWA Championship for four years, the longest reign in over two decades and currently the third-longest reign in the belt's history. As NWA champion, Severn appeared in the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) during a storyline where the NWA invaded the WWF. During his one year tenure, he competed in the Brawl for All tournament, beating The Godfather in the first round. However, he withdrew prior to the quarterfinals, allowing The Godfather to advance by default. He would also take part in the 1998 King of the Ring tournament, only to lose to The Rock in the Semi-Finals. He was part of the 1999 Royal Rumble being the 8th entrant lasting almost 6 minutes before being eliminated by Mabel. Severn appeared in 2000 in the short-lived WXO promotion. In 2001, he again won the NWA World Heavyweight Championship, this time from Shinya Hashimoto in Japan. This title reign would be controversial (an American referee in a Japanese promotion issuing a fast count), and short-lived, as the title was stripped from Severn when he was unable to appear on the inaugural NWA-TNA pay-per-view to defend his title; the belt was won that evening by Severn's long-time rival, Ken Shamrock. Severn was the original president of Price of Glory Wrestling, held out of his training facility in Coldwater, Michigan. In mid 2007, there were some unresolved things that led Severn to no longer own Price of Glory Wrestling. It seems that Mark Pennington is now the owner and booker of the popular promotion that is still running in Severn's training facility Michigan Sports Camps. Severn has also wrestled for the promotion, having notable feuds with Jimmy Jacobs, N8 Mattson, C.J. Otis, and Keith "Shamrock" Creme (as Ken Shamrocks long lost half brother). Severn most recently defeated Johnny Dynamo in a "Retirement Match" to take the promotions Heavyweight title. He currently runs an independent wrestling promotion called "Price of Glory" out of Coldwater, Michigan. Professional Wrestling moves *'Finishing moves' **Armbar **''Beast Choker'' (Dragon sleeper with body scissors) *'Signature moves' **Back to belly piledriver, sometines transitioned into an armbar **Belly to belly suplex **Guillotine choke **Heel hook **Key lock **Rear naked choke *'Manager **Jim Cornette Championships and accomplishments Amateur wrestling *Arizona State University wrestling Hall of Famer *1980 Summer Olympic team alternate *13 National AAU wrestling championships from 1982 to 1994 *1984 Summer Olympic team alternate *1985 Canada Cup Gold Medalist *1988 Summer Olympic team alternate Mixed martial arts *'Continental Freefighting Alliance''' **CFA Super Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'Gladiator Challenge' **Gladiator Challenge Superfight Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) *'The Danger Zone' **Undefeated in Danger Zone single bout competition *'Ultimate Fighting Championship' **UFC 5 Championship **UFC Ultimate Ultimate 1995 Championship **UFC 9 Superfight Championship **UFC Hall of Fame Professional wrestling *'Price of Glory Wrestling **PoG Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Cauliflower Alley Club' **Other honoree (1998) *'Global Wrestling Alliance **GWA Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA UK Hammerlock' **NWA United Kingdom Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) MMA record |- | align="center" colspan=8|'92 Wins''' 16 Losses ''', '''7 Draws |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round, Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- | Win ||92–16–7|| Buddie Dixion ||TKO (Punches)||KOTC – Thunderstruck ll ||2010-03-18||2 2:22 |- | Win ||91–16–7|| Woody Young ||Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke)||KOTC – Disputed ||2009-07-25||2 2:31 |- | Win ||90–16–7|| Steve Eakins ||Decision (Unanimous)||Gladiator Challenge – The Beast ||2009-05-16||3 5:00 |- | Loss ||89–16–7|| William Richey||Decision (Unanimous)||Iroquois – MMA Championships 7||2009-01-24 ||3 5:00 |- | Loss ||89–15–7|| Pavel Botka||Decision||Heaven or Hell – Hell Cage||2008-05-03 ||N/A |- | Win ||89–14–7|| Damon Clark||Submission (Kimura)||WFC – Armageddon||2008-04-12 ||2 |- | Win ||88–14–7|| Colin Robinson||Decision (Unanimous)||Cage Wars – Max Extreme fighting ||2008-03-09 ||3 |- | Win ||87–14–7|| Ian Asham||Submission (Kimura)||Iroquois – MMA Championships II ||2008-02-09 || |- | Win ||86–14–7|| Don Richard ||Decision (Unanimous) ||KOTC – Bad Boys ||2007-11-21 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||85–14–7|| Jimmy Westfall ||Decision (Unanimous) ||UFP – Universal Fight promotions ||2007-10-13 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||84–14–7|| Mark Smith ||TKO (Corner Stoppage) ||TOTP – Titans of the Pentagon ||2007-9-22 ||1 |- | Win ||83–14–7|| Victor Vincelette ||Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||WFC – Rumble in the Red Rocks ||2007-06-09 ||1 1:35 |- | Win ||82–14–7|| Terrell Pree ||Submission (Armbar) ||WVF – Minot ||2007-04-21 ||1 4:18 |- | Win ||81–14–7|| Jason Keith ||Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||GC 60 – Invasion ||2007-03-23 ||1 2:36 |- | Win ||80–14–7|| Kasey Geyer ||Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||CCCF – River Wind Rumble ||2007-02-24 ||2 1:25 |- | Win ||79–14–7|| Clifford Coon ||Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||CCCF – Red River Riot ||2007-02-17 ||1 1:53 |- | Loss ||78–14–7|| Dave Legeno ||Decision (Unanimous) ||CR 20 – Born 2 Fight ||2007-02-10 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||78–13–7|| Wade Hamilton ||Submission (Keylock) ||KOTC – Mass Destruction ||2007-01-26 ||1 3:08 |- | Win ||77–13–7|| Chris Clark ||Submission (Heel Hook) ||IFC – Rumble on the River 2 ||2006-11-10 ||1 3:08 |- | Win ||76–13–7|| Brian Heden ||Decision (Majority) ||NFA – Night of the Beast ||2006-09-23 ||N/A |- | Win ||75–13–7|| Skip Hall ||Submission (Guillotine Choke) ||IE – Independent Event ||2006-08-26 ||1 |- | Win ||74–13–7|| Lanny Griffin ||Submission (Scarf Hold) ||Indiana Martial Arts ||2006-08-12 ||1 0:46 |- | Win ||73–13–7|| Robert Berry ||Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||Goshin Ryu 16 ||2006-06-03 ||1 4:21 |- | Win ||72–13–7|| Victor Vincelette ||Submission (Strikes) ||WFC – Rumble in the Rockies ||2006-01-21 ||1 1:22 |- | Loss ||71–13–7|| Joop Kasteel ||KO (Punch)||RINGS Holland – Men of Honor ||2005-12-11 ||1 1:28 |- | Win ||71–12–7|| Tyson Smith ||Submission (Strikes) ||AWE – Action Wrestling Entertainment ||2005-10-05 ||1 4:12 |- | Loss ||70–12–7|| Victor Valimaki ||Decision (Unanimous) ||MFC 8 – Resurrection ||2005-09-09 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||70–11–7|| Rick Collup ||Submission (Knees) ||GC 39 – Titans Collide ||2005-07-17 ||2 |- | Win ||69–11–7|| Shannon Ritch ||Submission (Triangle Choke) ||Extreme Wars-X-1 ||2005-07-02 ||2 |- | Win ||68–11–7|| Shannon Ritch ||Submission (Keylock) ||NFC-Northern Fighting Championships ||2005-06-03 ||2 |- | Win ||67–11–7|| Cal Worsham ||TKO (Injury) ||GC 34 – Legends Collide ||2005-01-27 ||3 |- | Win ||66–11–7|| Lee Mein ||TKO ||CFC – Continental Fighting Championships ||2004-11-20 ||2 1:41 |- | Loss ||65–11–7|| James Thompson ||Decision (Unanimous) ||UC 11-Wrath of the Beast ||2004-09-12 ||5 5:00 |- | Win ||65–10–7|| Chad Rafdel ||TKO (Corner Stoppage) ||AFA – Beast ||2004-07-31 ||1 |- | Win ||64–10–7|| Hidetada Irie ||Decision (Unanimous) ||Gladiator FC – Day 1 ||2004-06-26 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||63–10–7|| Ruben Villareal ||Decision (Split) ||GC 27 – FightFest 2 ||2004-06-03 ||2 5:00 |- | Win ||62–10–7|| Greg Lockhart ||Submission ||Dangerzone – Cage Fighting ||2004-04-10 ||2 1:45 |- | Win ||61–10–7|| Johnathan Ivey ||Decision (Unanimous) ||HFC 3 – Hardcore Fighting Championships 3 ||2004-03-27 ||N/A |- | Loss ||60–10–7|| Tony Bonello ||Submission (Rear naked choke) ||XFC 4 – Australia vs The World ||2004-03-19 ||1 1:36 |- | Loss ||60–9–7|| Ulysses Castro ||Submission (Verbal) ||ETB – Enter the Beast ||2004-03-06 ||3 2:45 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||60–8–7|| Jerry Vrbanovic ||Draw ||KOTC 33 – After Shock ||2004-02-20 ||2 5:00 |- | Loss ||60–8–6|| Seth Petruzelli ||Decision (Unanimous) ||KOTC 32 – Bringing Heat ||2004-01-24 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||60–7–6|| Ray Seraille ||Submission (Armbar) ||PXC 1 – Pacific X-Treme Combat ||2004-01-17 ||3 |- | Win ||59–7–6|| Mathias Hughes ||Submission ||SB – Seasons Beatings ||2003-12-18 ||1 2:40 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||58–7–6|| Homer Moore ||Draw ||RITC 54 – 'The Beast' vs 'The Rock' ||2003-10-25 ||3 3:00 |- | Win ||58–7–5|| Gary Dudley ||TKO (Strikes) ||GC 18 – Gladiator Challenge 18 ||2003-08-21 ||1 2:08 |- | Win ||57–7–5|| Dan Christison ||Decision (Split) ||KOTC 24 – Mayhem ||2003-06-14 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||56–7–5|| Shane Moore ||Submission ||HFC 1 – Hardcore Fighting Championships 1 ||2003-05-24 ||2 |- | Win ||55–7–5|| Cory Timmerman ||Decision (Unanimous) ||KOTC 23 – Sin City ||2003-05-16 ||3 5:00 |- | Loss ||54–7–5|| Ulysses Castro ||Decision ||MFC 6 – Road To Gold ||2003-02-22 ||3 5:00 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||54–6–5|| Pat Stano ||Draw ||WATS – War at the Shore ||2003-01-17 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||54–6–4|| Mike Ward ||Submission (Bulldog Choke) ||UC 4 – Eyes of the Beast ||2002-12-01 ||3 1:42 |- | Win ||53–6–4|| Justin Eilers ||Decision (Unanimous) ||VFC 3 – Total Chaos ||2002-11-23 ||N/A |- | Win ||52–6–4|| Mark Smith ||Submission (Keylock) ||KOTC 18 – Sudden Impact ||2002-11-01 ||1 2:56 |- | Win ||51–6–4|| Dan Christison ||Decision ||Aztec Challenge 1 ||2002-09-06 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||50–6–4|| John Jensen ||TKO (Towel) ||KOTC: New Mexico ||2002-06-19 ||1 5:00 |- | Win ||49–6–4|| Steve Sayegh ||Submission (Strikes) ||Dangerzone – Caged Heat ||2002-04-13 ||1 5:45 |- | Win ||48–6–4|| Forrest Griffin ||Decision ||RSF 5: New Blood Conflict ||2001-10-27 ||3 4:00 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||47–6–4|| Travis Fulton ||Draw ||Iowa Challenge 3 ||2001-09-22 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||47–6–3|| Lenn Walker ||Submission (Strikes) ||UW – St. Paul ||2001-07-15 ||1 1:49 |- | Win ||46–6–3|| Travis Fulton ||Decision ||WEC 1: Princes of Pain ||2001-06-30 ||3 5:00 |- | Win ||45–6–3|| Wes Sims ||Decision ||RSF 2 – Attack at the Track ||2001-06-23 ||3 4:00 |- | Win ||44–6–3|| Harry Moskowitz ||Submission (Keylock) ||Reality Combat Fighting 11 ||2001-05-10 ||N/A |- | Loss ||43–6–3|| Jonathan Wiezorek ||Submission ||RSF 1 – Redemption in the Valley ||2001-04-21 ||2 1:03 |- | Win ||43–5–3|| Aaron Keeney ||Submission (Keylock) ||Dangerzone – Insane In Ft. Wayne ||2000-11-25 ||1 2:03 |- | Win ||42–5–3|| Travis Fulton ||Submission (Rear Naked Choke) ||Dangerzone – Night of the Beast ||2000-10-28 ||1 2:01 |- | Loss ||41–5–3|| Pedro Rizzo ||Submission (Strikes) ||UFC 27 – Ultimate Bad Boyz ||2000-09-22 ||1 1:33 |- | Win ||41–4–3|| Andrei Kopylov ||Decision (Unanimous) ||Rings – Millennium Combine 3 ||2000-08-23 ||2 5:00 |- | Win ||40–4–3|| John Dixon ||Submission (Keylock) ||CFA 2 – Continental Freefighting Alliance 2 ||2000-07-19 ||1 5:18 |- | Win ||39–4–3|| Ron Rumpf ||Submission (Keylock) ||Dangerzone – Battle At The Bear ||2000-07-08 ||1 0:54 |- | Win ||38–4–3|| Robert Stines ||Submission (Neck Crank) ||Dangerzone – Ft. Wayne 2 ||2000-05-20 ||1 0:44 |- | Win ||37–4–3|| Marcus Silveira ||Submission (Arm-Triangle Choke) ||WEF 9 – World Class ||2000-05-13 ||1 4:46 |- | Win ||36–4–3|| Bart Vale ||TKO (Doctor Stoppage) ||CFA 1 – Collision at the Crossroads ||2000-03-25 ||2 0:36 |- | Loss ||35–4–3|| Josh Barnett ||Submission (Armbar) ||SuperBrawl 16 ||2000-02-08 ||4 1:21 |- | Win ||35–3–3|| Mark Jaquith ||Decision ||Dangerzone – Ft. Wayne ||1999-11-22 ||1 15:00 |- | Win ||34–3–3|| Phil Ortiz ||Submission (Keylock) ||Extreme Challenge 28 ||1999-10-09 ||1 1:55 |- | Win ||33–3–3|| David Ferguson ||Submission (Strikes) ||Dangerzone – Ft. Smith ||1999-09-18 ||1 8:36 |- | Win ||32–3–3|| Nick Starks||Decision ||Ultimate Reality Fighting ||1999-07-18||N/A 0:00 |- | Win ||31–3–3|| Brad Kohler ||TKO (Slam) ||Ultimate Wrestling ||1999-06-25 ||1 7:57 |- | Win ||30–3–3|| Slade Martin ||Submission (Keylock) ||Dangerzone – Mahnomen ||1999-06-19 ||1 3:30 |- | Win ||29–3–3|| Ross Quam ||Submission (Jaw Lock)||BITBH – Brawl in the Black Hills 1||1999-05-15||1 N/A |- | Win ||28–3–3|| Kevin Rosier ||Submission (Bulldog Choke) ||Cage Combat 1 ||1998-12-08 ||1 |- | Win ||27–3–3|| Joe Frailey ||Submission (Armbar) || SuperBrawl 9 ||1998-09-19 ||1 4:02 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||26–3–3|| Pat Miletich ||Draw ||Extreme Challenge 20 ||1998-08-22 ||1 20:00 |- | Win ||26–3–2|| Chris Franco ||TKO (Cut) ||SuperBrawl 8 ||1998-08-04 ||1 4:55 |- | Win ||25–3–2|| Sam Adkins ||Submission (Keylock) ||IFC: Showdown at Shooting Star ||1998-06-20 ||1 12:57 |- | Win ||24–3–2|| Steve Miller ||Submission (Rear naked choke) ||WSW – World Shoot Wrestling ||1998-06-12 ||1 5:45 |- | Win ||23–3–2|| John Calvo ||TKO (Punches) ||SB 7 – SuperBrawl 7 ||1998-04-25 ||1 3:38 |- | Win ||22–3–2|| Travis Fulton ||Submission (Keylock) ||Gladiators – Gladiators 2 ||1998-04-18 ||1 10:39 |- | Win ||21–3–2|| Kevin Rosier ||TKO (Strikes) ||EC 15 – Extreme Challenge 15 ||1998-02-27 ||1 0:53 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||20–3–2|| Kimo Leopoldo ||Draw ||PRIDE 1 – PRIDE 1 ||1997-10-11 ||1 30:00 |- | Win ||20–3–1|| John Renfroe ||Submission (Keylock) ||IFC 6 – Battle at Four Bears ||1997-09-20 ||1 2:28 |- | Win ||19–3–1|| John Dixon ||Submission (Strikes) ||IFC 5 – Battle in the Bayou ||1997-09-05 ||1 2:33 |- | Win ||18–3–1|| Lance Gibson ||Submission (Keylock) ||SB 5 – SuperBrawl 5 ||1997-08-23 ||1 26:22 |- | Win ||17–3–1|| Paul Buentello ||Submission ||USWF 6 – Unified Shoot Wrestling Federation 6 ||1997-08-16 ||1 2:55 |- | Win ||16–3–1|| Ebenezer Fontes Braga ||TKO (Cut) ||IVC 1 – Real Fight Tournament ||1997-07-06 ||1 8:17 |- | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw ||15–3–1|| Jeremy Horn ||Draw ||EC 7 – Extreme Challenge 7 ||1997-06-25 ||1 20:00 |- | Win ||15–3|| John Renfroe ||TKO ||EC 6 – Extreme Challenge 6 ||1997-05-10 ||1 2:29 |- | Loss ||14–3|| Mark Coleman ||Submission (Choke) ||UFC 12 – Judgement Day ||1997-02-07 ||1 2:57 ||For UFC Heavyweight title |- | Win ||14–2|| Steven Goss ||Submission (Rear naked choke) ||EC 1 – Extreme Challenge 1 ||1996-11-23 ||1 1:53 |- | Win ||13–2|| Mitsuhiro Matsunaga ||Submission (Armlock) ||U-Japan ||1996-11-17 ||1 1:32 |- | Win ||12–2|| Mario Neto ||Decision ||UVF 4 – Universal Vale tudo Fighting 4 ||1996-10-22 ||1 40:00 |- | Win ||11–2|| Dennis Reed ||Submission (Neck Crank) ||BATB 1 – Brawl at the Ballpark 1 ||1996-09-01 ||1 4:10 |- | Win ||10–2|| Doug Murphy ||Submission (Keylock) ||VTJ 1996 – Vale tudo Japan 1996 ||1996-07-07 ||1 3:23 |- | Win ||9–2|| Ken Shamrock ||Decision (Split) ||UFC 9 – Motor City Madness ||1996-05-17 ||1 30:00 ||Won UFC Superfight title |- | Win ||8–2|| Oleg Taktarov ||Decision (Unanimous) ||UU 95 – Ultimate Ultimate 1995 ||1995-12-16 ||1 30:00 ||Won Ultimate Ultimate 95 Tournament |- | Win ||7–2|| Tank Abbott ||Decision (Unanimous) ||UU 95 – Ultimate Ultimate 1995 ||1995-12-16 ||1 18:00 |- | Win ||6–2|| Paul Varelans ||Submission (Arm triangle choke) ||UU 95 – Ultimate Ultimate 1995 ||1995-12-16 ||1 1:01 |- | Loss ||5–2|| Ken Shamrock ||Submission (Guillotine choke) ||UFC 6 – Clash of the Titans ||1995-07-14 ||1 2:14 || For UFC Superfight title |- | Win ||5–1|| Dave Beneteau ||Submission (Keylock) ||UFC 5 – The Return of the Beast ||1995-04-07 ||1 3:01 || Won UFC 5 Tournament |- | Win ||4–1|| Oleg Taktarov ||TKO (Cut) ||UFC 5 – The Return of the Beast ||1995-04-07 ||1 4:21 |- | Win ||3–1|| Joe Charles ||Submission (Rear naked choke) ||UFC 5 – The Return of the Beast ||1995-04-07 ||1 1:38 |- | Loss ||2–1|| Royce Gracie ||Submission (Triangle choke) ||UFC 4 – Revenge of the Warriors ||1994-12-16 ||1 15:49 |- | Win ||2–0|| Marcus Bossett ||Submission (Rear naked choke) ||UFC 4 – Revenge of the Warriors ||1994-12-16 ||1 0:52 |- | Win ||1–0|| Anthony Macias ||Submission (Rear naked choke) ||UFC 4 – Revenge of the Warriors ||1994-12-16 ||1 1:45 |- Footnotes 1. 'Mat Stars Open Quest Of Olympics', The Sunday Oklahoman, 18 March 1984 2. 'Canadian wrestlers third, Cubans grapple to victory', Stephen McHale, The Globe and Mail, 25 November 1985 3. 'OC comes up empty', Lee Scheide, The Orange County Register, 8 March 1992 External links *The official website of Dan Severn * *Website of the film 'Catch - the hold not taken', featuring Dan Severn, a documentary on the impact of Wrestling in the UFC *Interview on Genickbruch.com *Dan Severn at the National Wrestling Hall of Fame *Dan Severn's interview with John Kline of Elevation Radio *MuscleSport Radio interview with Joe Pietaro, 6/16/09 Category:1958 births Category:American mixed martial artists Category:American professional wrestlers Category:American sport wrestlers Category:Arizona State University alumni Category:American sambo practitioners Category:Living people Category:Professional wrestling trainers Category:Sportspeople from Michigan Category:Ultimate Fighting Championship champions fr:Dan Severn ja:ダン・スバーン pt:Dan Severn fi:Dan Severn sv:Dan Severn uk:Ден Северн